Re:Reporter
Re:Reporter is a HTF Fanon episode where Doppler gets fired and looks for a new job. Episode Roles Starring *Doppler Featuring *Lumpy *Waltz *Senior *Dj *Movy *Tycoon *Derpsie Appearing *Cuddles *Flaky *The Zebra *Dodo *Generic Tree Friends *Splendid *Cyclops Plot Cuddles and Flaky walk in the news station and pass by Lumpy's office where yelling is heard. Cuddles sticks around to eavesdrop and Flaky leaves. Just then the door swings open and smashes Cuddles. Doppler is then thrown from the office and Lumpy declares him fired, so Doppler sighs and walks away. Now jobless and unable to pay his taxes, Doppler stands outside his condemned home and sighs. deciding he needs a new job, Doppler sets off to find one. Doppler finds his way to the museum and asks Senior for a job. Senior thinks for a moment and accepts so soon Doppler is seen leading a tour group, At the same time, Senior also leads a group and he walks backward, Doppler is doing the same thing and bumps into a stand, making the item on it fall towards Senior. A thud is heard and Doppler watches as Senior is crushed. Once more, Doppler looks for a job and spots a help wanted sign in the window of Waltz's shop, Soon, Doppler is seen putting CDs on shelves. Doppler finds one CD has a place on a high shelf and he climbs up to reach it, unfortunately the shelf falls towards Dj and Movy, who get killed when Doppler lands on Movy and the CD cuts Dj's head. Doppler is later seen as a beggar on the street. Suddenly, he notices a building in the distance and gets one more idea. Once stepping into the office building, Doppler is hired by Tycoon. He gets to his workstation but quickly falls asleep from boredom. In the neighboring workstation, Derpsie spills coffee on a printer, sparking a fire. Doppler awakens just in time to be carried to safety by Splendid. As the super squirrel tries to save the other workers, Doppler finds a microphone in the trash and starts reporting the event. Watching from his car, Lumpy drives over to the scene. Impressed, he considers re-hiring Doppler, who happily agrees. The event gets filmed as Doppler continues his report, until the building crumbles on him. Splendid flies down and shakes the camera, pretending there are technical difficulties. Deaths #Cuddles is smashed by a door. #Senior gets crushed by a large wooden hammer. #Doppler crushed Movy. #A CD cuts Dj's head in two. #Tycoon, Derpsie, and other workers likely die in the fire (debatable). #Doppler is crushed by a chunk of a building. Trivia *Dodo is seen as a display at the museum. Also, Doppler asks The Zebra for cash when he is a beggar. *It is shown that Doppler is broke, which is why he needs a job. *Toothy, Chompy and Cloudy were originally in the episode. *When Doppler sees a building in the distance, you can quickly see Cyclops in one of the windows. Category:Season 42 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes